


The End Is The End

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Ending, BaeBae licking a robot lion, Gen, Grimdark, Lance (Voltron) Dies, Rocks Fall Everyone Dies, Strong Female Characters, Temporary Amnesia, except not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: This is what was originally supposed to happen, so it's canon now.





	The End Is The End

Rocks fell, every Paladin died except Allura, who Lance died saving. This time she couldn't revive him for...reasons. She couldn't, okay? Lance died, he died for a girl and not Keith, he's not gonna make out with Keith in the after life, there is no Santa Claus. Allura lived and rebuilt the world with her cool powers and none of the families resented her for everyone dying because their lions saved their souls. So they just brought the lions home and sat them down near the dinner table.

Except then one night the lions revived everyone because they don't like being in a house at a table. It's not comfy, and Green didn't like how BaeBae kept barking at her and licking her windows. Gross.

BUT THEY ALL DIED FOR A WHILE SO IT'S STILL DARK. Also everyone lost their memories for like a month.

Goddammit writing is hard where's my bong.


End file.
